User talk:Marexl
Marexl 21:31, 6 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl Marexl 23:46, 4 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl Marexl 21:01, 9 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl Marexl 20:19, 10 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl Marexl 21:16, 10 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl here you are too use it type Who runs slower???? Sephiroth Penelo(I think she runs so slow that she runs backward.) (Also on FF Wiki) Uhh The only summons in The KH Series Can be found here. -Azul 21:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Please don't think I'm stupid or just going crazy because in my summons it says Bahamut.Marexl 22:32, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::And what would "in your summons" be, exactly? --Hecko X 00:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I mean it's in my Summon command list.Marexl 00:36, 20 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl Oh, dude, like in your KH game? Push it, push it! XienZo 01:44, 20 May 2008 (UTC) No I Can Not Because The Game Will Freez...Marexl 01:49, 20 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl Hmmm... you should contact the Square-Enix technical help and ask them about it. Here, I'll try to find the number. XienZo 02:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Wow nobody seems to be on....Marexl 23:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl Questions Um, I need help with Kingdom Hearts CoM. Will you help me? KH Girl 20:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC) I`m having trouble with the fight with Hades, any tips? KH Girl 21:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hmm... He was hard with me to but go fight more Heartless and level up so you can have more health or you can go to a Moogle store and get better attack cards.I know this might sound hard but it's worth it!Marexl 21:53, 31 May 2008 (UTC)Marexl ok ok yea I will try to help you ....ok from the Gamming-King Great!Marexl 21:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl hello. 1 question I was wondering how do you make the profile thing lke you've got and the characters have got? I'm clueless. Bexi-XIII 19:50, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Just click edit and look at it and just copy and past it.Do you need anything else?(Note:Where it says something like Fireworks just delete the word Fireworks.And don't click save just click your user name at the top.) Marexl 19:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Pages forget about me? oh well i'm not on here atall now i'mon zelda pedia all the time no others.--griff 21:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) But I really don't know anything in Zelda.Hmm...I only join wikis that I know about. Marexl 21:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl Alice. Where's Alice! I need her for my plan to use the seven princesses of heart's power to finish a mission. If you see her, bring her to me at once! zelda one of the best games.--griff 13:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) What do you mean your ganna be gone for a while?Like a break Azul? Marexl 01:04, 12 June 2008 (UTC)Marexl RE: is there a lyrics wikia? I checked and found out that there is not a lyrics wiki here at Wikia. Go here to see why, and for a link to a lyrics wiki outside Wikia. JoePlay (talk) 22:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I'm Back!!! HOW DOES THIS PLACE WORK?!?!?!?!?!?!? Raxel 02:36, 1 July 2008 (UTC)Raxel What do you mean??? Marexl 02:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Reply Please... :Indeed. You probably want to check for the last update date on a page, Marexl. Especially talk pages, as they don't see quite as much action as articles...some discussions on them are pretty old. BebopKate 05:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Salut !